bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcadia (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Arcadia is a large, interconnected pleasure retreat: a mixture of idyllic hills, trees, and streams, artificially crafted by Rapture's designers as a wilderness getaway. The map itself is a re-tooled version of the original Arcadia level from BioShock for ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. It is composed of five areas, all connected by a concourse where a small river passes through. History Arcadia was created by the botanical scientists on Ryan's payroll, most notably Professor Julie Langford. Langford created Arcadia by using ADAM to genetically modify and grow the trees. For a time Arcadia was a park for the citizens of Rapture to unwind and relax in solitude amongst the many trees and hills. Before Rapture collapsed, Andrew Ryan closed Arcadia to all but paying customers (and those who worked there) as he believed that the businesses in that area are entitled to the profit of their products. But during the Rapture Civil War, it was definitively closed because of the activities of the Saturnine Cult in this part of Rapture. Areas Tea Garden Located at the South of the map, it is Arcadia's largest area and one of the calmest places in Rapture. It features a tearoom on a terrace overlooking a small river. From the Garden, one can access almost every part of Arcadia. Also, Farmer's Market's entrance, the main access to Arcadia, can be found there but it is closed by a gate. Rolling Hills Located at the Northeast of the map, the Rolling Hills' common feature is the smooth hilly landscape. Also, a small cave used by the Saturnine can be found there. Arcadia Glens Located at the West and North side of the map, it is the main hub of Arcadia. From the Glens, one can reach the Tea Garden, the Rolling Hills, the Storage and the Research Laboratories. Like the rest of Rapture, it was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods. There is also a small room near the Tea Garden with public phones which leads to two balconies overlooking the Tea Garden and the Glens. Storage This place was used to store the garden tools for Acadia's maintenance. Research Laboratories Located at the Northwest of the map, it was the place for all botanical research in Rapture under Professor Julie Langford. General tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *Near the vending machine in the Rolling Hills. *On a balcony in the Tea Garden. *Near the stream west of the Tea Garden. *Near the machine-gun Turret at the western entrance to Storage. Turrets ;There are three Turrets, each one in one of the three major regions of the map. *A Grenade Launcher Turret in the Tea Garden, under a small balcony at the Northwest of the room. *A Grenade Launcher Turret in the Rolling Hills, on a rock at the Southeast of the main room. *A Machine Gun Turret in the Glens, near the Storage access. Vending Machines ;There are 6 vending machines. *1 in the Tea Garden. *2 in the Rolling Hills. *2 in the Glens. *1 in the Storage. Little Sister Vent ;There are 3 Little Sister vents. *2 in Arcadia Glens, 1 at the South and 1 at the Northwest. *1 in the Rolling Hills entrance. Control Points ;There are 3 control points. *1 in the Tea Garden, near the Farmer's Market's entrance. *1 in the Rolling Hills, in the middle of the main room. *1 in Arcadia Glens, on the bridge over the flooded concourse in the North of the Glens. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *There are flooded lower concourses through the level that can help you travel through the different areas, but also to set traps or to extinguish flames. **A long one follows Arcadia Glens from the Southwest to the Northwest. **A small one is connecting the Glens to the Research Laboratories at the North of the map. **Another small one is connecting the Rolling Hills entrance to the Storage in the middle of the map. *There is a hidden passageway at the Southeast end of the Tea Garden. Its only access is a vent near the Farmer's Market entrance and a hole hidden by vegetation in the Garden's East wall. *There is a hidden cave at the Southeast end of the Rolling Hills. Its only access is a hole in the East wall of the Rolling Hills entrance and another behind the Grenade Launcher Turret in the main room. This cave can be useful when players need to reach the Turret safely. *There is another hidden cave in the middle of Arcadia Glens. Its only access is two breakable walls, one in the public phones room and the other in the long flooded lower concourse. *There is a breakable wall in the Research Laboratories, near the flooded concourse's stairs, that leads to a small space in the wall containing two ADAM vials, an ammo box and an EVE hypo. *Players can use the Geyser Trap Plasmid or Leg Up Gene Tonic to jump onto the roof of the Tea Garden building and hide behind the Tea Garden sign in order to attack enemies with ranged weapons. It is also possible, with Leg Up, to jump on the trees in the Rolling Hills to access a hidden roof which can be useful for ADAM Grab and Team ADAM Grab, but the trees mask visibility. Videos thumb|300px|left|Civil War Mode at Arcadia Gallery Trivia *There are a Gatherer's Garden and a Vita-Chamber in the Glens, both Out of Order or Closed for the Night. *Every time when approaching the tree in the middle of the Research Laboratories, some sort of green gas similar to the Lazarus Vector will be released in its greenhouse. *The hidden cave in the Rolling Hills was used by the Saturnine as there are inside a small altar, a straw figurine, and astrological symbols on a wall. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs